Shattered
by Gabs
Summary: After the hardcore match with RVD (when he went through the table), Jeff gets a call from someone.


Shattered 

Shattered

By Gabs

DISCLAIMER: No one in this story belongs to me… they all belong to WWFE/Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. This is just a short story to pass boredom, and part 1 in a series of 3. Also, this does not, in any way, follow the timeline of WWF in terms of Trish's return, Molly switching sides, the matches following the hardcore match, etc.

Jeff shifted on a couch in the Team Xtreme locker room, attempting to get comfortable with little success. Only 15 minutes prior, he had crashed through a table in a failed attempt to Swanton RVD in their hardcore match. He was, to an extent, enjoying the peace and quiet after a steady stream of visitors. Naturally, Matt and Lita had been at his side as soon as the medics brought him to the room. William Regal had paid a visit, as had Kurt Angle. Somewhat surprisingly, RVD had also shown up. He wished Jeff a quick recovery and left. Molly Holly and Spike had just left, arguing about the Hurricane and his interest in Molly. Finally alone, Jeff was trying to get some rest before Matt and Lita came to take him back to the hotel.

His eyes were just starting to close when his cell phone rang. He sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as his ribs protested. He grabbed the phone. "Hello?" Jeff was more than a little surprised by the responding, almost tearful voice. "Jeff! Are you ok? How could you do that? That was insane! You could've died! You could've been paralyzed! What possessed you to try that?" Jeff blinked. "Huh? What?" There was a sigh on the other end. "Jeff, it's Trish. I saw what happened and I've been trying to get through for hours!" Jeff leaned back. "Hours? Trish, it only happened 15 minutes ago!" he protested. "Well, it seemed like hours. Are you ok?" she repeated. "I will be. How ear you doing?"

"Well, my ankle's feeling much better. I should be back for SmackDown next week."

"Oh yeah? That's great. It'll be good to see you again."

"Yeah, it sure will. I've missed you Jeff. Not being there has been driving me crazy, especially watching stunts like the one you just pulled."

"Don't mean to worry you," Jeff said apologetically. "I know you don't. But you still do, every time you go out there. I know you're going to do something new, something crazy, something dangerous. Couldn't you just give up on this title and go back to the Light Heavyweight scene? Or go after the IC title again?" Trish asked.

"I could, Jeff sighed. "But you know me. I'm at my best when I'm flying off ladders." Trish laughed. "Believe me, I know. So how are Matt and Lita?" she asked, changing the subject. "They're doing good. Supposed to be back here any minute so we can get going to the hotel. I've been ordered to stay out of action for a while," he sighed. "And how long is a while?"

"About two weeks."

"And when do you intend to get back?"

"Hmm… I don't know yet."

"Less than two weeks, I'd bet." The ensuing silence was all the answer Trish needed. "I thought so. I'm not going to try to talk you out of it yet, but please be careful Jeff," Trish pleaded. "Trish, let me worry about myself. It's bad enough listening to Matt and Lita, I don't need it from you too now." Trish seemed taken aback. "Jeff, I just… well, I care about you. You mean a lot to me. I hate to see you get hurt!" Sensing that she was just about to cry, Jeff spoke quickly. "It's ok baby, I know. It's ok. You mean a lot to me too. No, don't cry. It's ok." Regaining her composure, Trish laughed. "Oh my god, I feel so weak right now. I'm not much for crying, but I've already done it twice in the ten minutes we've been talking," she noted.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you cry," Jeff said. "It's ok Jeff, it's not because… well, I suppose it is because of you, but it's not… do you get what I'm saying?" Jeff laughed softly. "Yeah. Yeah I do." Just then the door swung open. "Matt and Lita are here Trish. I've gotta get going now." Matt grabbed all of their bags and left. "Ok, see you next week. Get better. I love you." She hung up before Jeff could reply. He slowly stood and put his phone in his pocket. "Ready?" Lita asked.

Jeff nodded mutely. With a quick glance at the phone sticking out of his pocket and the look on his face, Lita seemed to understand. She smiled at him. They headed out to the Corvette, Jeff still focused on Trish's last words. 


End file.
